


you came in as a question until the music completed it

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, based off a gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: It wasn’t that Max wasn’t pretty aware that his boyfriend was a complete dick. He’d been dating him for six months and that was a good chance to get to know someone. But Lee had a soft side to him, when he wanted to be. He was really dedicated to his family and his job and Max had known him since his freshman year of high school. AKA, Max and Anthony meet at a baseball game, it gets intense pretty quick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everbright/gifts), [LuciFern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciFern/gifts).



> Written for Everbright for Betaing my Hockey Big Bang! <3 Thank you, my love. <3 
> 
> ALSO! Thanks LuciFern for the beta of THIS fic. <3 As usual you see what I always miss. ;) 
> 
> If infidelity, though kind of brief and warranted, bothers you it is time to hit the back button.

It wasn’t that Max wasn’t pretty aware that his boyfriend was a complete dick. He’d been dating him for six months and that was a good chance to get to know someone. But Lee had a soft side to him, when he wanted to be. He was really dedicated to his family and his job and Max had known him since his freshman year of high school. 

The fact that his mom and Lee’s mom had pretty much planned their wedding when they both came out their sophomore year was probably not helpful but whatever. He was trying and working towards a goal of being like… mature and grown up.

But for the love of God, he’d spent _money_ on these damn tickets and he was still pretty low on the totem pole when it came to the insurance agency he was working at so money wasn’t just something he had. And the Jays were in the _playoffs_. This was supposed to be a fun night! It was supposed to be an _easy_ night after two weeks of listening to Lee bitch about some deal or another that had been closed the day _before_.

“Dude, shut your phone off,” Max said, low and fiddling with his hat. He really wasn’t interested in starting a fight, he hoped that Lee could just read his body language. “Jose is up.” 

Lee looked up from his iPhone 7 (latest and shiniest, naturally) and looked out at the mound. “Ball hit bat. Go boom.” 

“You like baseball,” Max said, frustrated. He did. Max had watched every stupid freaking game from JV through their junior year of college before Lee ‘buckled down for real life’ or whatever. 

“I’m talking to my boss,” Lee fidgeted with the screen of his phone. 

Max turned away from him, eyes meeting with the guy next to him, who seemed to be unabashedly eavesdropping. He blinked at Max owlishly and mouthed the words, ‘What the fuck?’ 

‘Boyfriend,’ Max mouthed back and shrugged. 

‘Dick,’ he rebutted and Max couldn’t help but laugh. 

Lee grunted next to him. “You know that this is important, Max. I have to keep my boss happy if I ever want to go anywhere with it.” 

Max had to bite his tongue from keeping from saying something childish about keeping his damn boyfriend happy… again. No fights. 

Jose got walked. 

“Boo,” he called out as loud as he could. “Chickens!” 

“BAAAAAAWK,” the guy next to him said and Max turned and gave him a grin. 

Max winked. “Naw, that’s only if he get’s caught looking.” 

“Cute,” the guy smiled. It was a pretty nice smile. “I’m Anthony.” 

Max felt weird when he took the guy’s hand, a flutter in his stomach that was familiar and not okay with his boyfriend inches to the left. “Oh, I’m Max. This is my boyfriend, Lee.” 

He leaned back and smacked at Lee.

“Lee, this is Anthony,” Max said, then rolled his eyes and smacked again. “Lee. **Say hi to Anthony**.” 

Lee lifted one hand from where he was typing and gave a cursory. “Hi.” 

“He’s talking to his boss,” Max said, aiming for a smile that didn’t double as a grimace. On the mound Tulowitzki was brushing his bat on the plate. Max checked the scoreboard, he’d missed an at bat. Whoops. He cupped his hands around his mouth. “TUUUUUULO.” 

“Long time fan?” Anthony asked beside him. He had an accent, if Max wasn’t mistaken it was Quebecois but he wasn’t the best at guessing. 

Max smiled. “What can I say? I’m a masochist. Jays and Leafs all the way. Since I was five.” 

“I am more of a Habs guy,” Anthony said. “But since the Expos left I’ve been following the Jays.” 

Max made the sign of the cross with his pointer fingers. “Keep your Habs away from me. Except maybe Carey Price. We’d take him.” 

“Out of my cold dead hands,” Anthony laughed, a nice relaxed laugh. He took a sip of his beer. “How long have you and he been together?” 

Max looked over at Lee, or more accurately the back of his head ducked over the phone. He didn’t sigh, as that would be bad but he looked back at Anthony. “Six months. We’ve known each other forever though. Went to school together. He .. uh. He used to play baseball. So I thought this would be a nice surprise.” 

“Thoughtful.” 

There as a loud crack of the bat and Max looked out to find that he couldn’t see the ball but he could see Tulo running. He looked where the crowd seemed to be looking and started to get up from his seat as he finally caught sight of the small white flash exiting into the walkway off of left field. 

He was one his feet and he didn’t bother to look at Lee, instead he put both hands up and they double high fived. “HOLY FUCK! HOLY FUCK!” 

“HELL YEAH!” Anthony responded. They stayed standing up for the whole time around the track and the hugs everyone gave each other. He was grinning so hard you’d think it was the game winning hit but it didn’t matter. HOME RUN! TWO IN! It was freaking baller. 

When they finally sat down he sighed. “We’re totally going to smash Texas. This is the sweetest.” 

“Made even better by the fact that they hate us for Jose.” 

“How can anyone hate Joey Bats?” he teased, and he got another smile. Each was like a tiny little victory and as soon as that thought him he stopped himself. He looked down and then back over at Lee. 

There was a beer guy coming up their aisle and he leaned over to Lee. “Hey, you want a beer?” 

Lee looked up and over. “Ugh. Miller. Don’t they know this is Canada?” 

“Come on, live a little. I can maybe get you a better one off draft?” he tried, giving him a kiss on the cheek. That was the whole purpose of this night. To _try_. 

Lee half shrugged. “Naw, just get me the gross shit I guess.” 

He felt a tap on his back and looked back to see the lady behind him pointing at the screen. There he was, and Lee beside him. On the kiss cam. Holy fuck, they were ON THE KISS CAM! This was big! Gay representation! They’d fought for this in college, it was one of the reasons he fell for Lee… 

He nudged Lee. “We’re on the kiss cam.” 

Lee looked up and then back down. “Max, I’m busy. It’s a stupid tradition.” 

It felt urgent, who knew when they were going to switch to the next couple. “It’s US, Lee. Two guys, this is awesome!” 

“ _Max_ ,” Lee snipped. 

And really? That was it. He’d played nice. He’d played friendly. He hadn’t started fights. But this was out of control. He turned to Anthony who was giving him a look and he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head towards the screen. Anthony broke out into a grin and then leaned his face forward. 

The smile was nice, the laugh was brilliant, but the kiss was the fucking hottest thing Max had felt in a _long damn time_. Hand in the back of his hair, tight grip on his shirt, a little tongue but not sloppy. After a minute the cheering around him faded away and he heard the rush of blood in his ears. 

He pulled back, or rather, a hand on his shoulder pulled him back and he turned to see an extremely pissed of looking Lee. He blinked a few times and exhaled. The cheering around him was even louder now that he wasn’t sharing breath with Anthony.

“WHAT THE FUCK MAX?” 

Max looked up at the screen, thankful they were _not_ on it. “Oh look, you DO have a face. When did that happen?” 

“We can’t all work for our dad’s insurance company,” Lee said, and oh _hell fucking no_. 

“I work for a different fucking branch and got the job on my own merit, but thanks for that,” Max said. “And _I_ know that fun is a thing that can be had outside of an office. You know what _Leland_ , you go back to your boss and see if you can get in on THAT action.” 

Lee glared at him and turned to walk out of the game, and sure that was a good two hundred bucks he was out but suddenly it felt like money well spent. He turned bashfully back to Anthony who was staring at the floor but still standing. 

“Uh, hi,” Max said, forcing Anthony to look up. “Max Domi, and you are?” 

“Anthony Duclair… did that just happen?” 

Max grinned and sat down, patting where Anthony had been sitting. “I think it did.” 

When asked a few weeks later they tell their friends they met at a bar, figuring it would be a secret between them and the 49 thousand other people at the game. It wasn’t until around their one year anniversary they found the gif.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this gif](http://frozenmusings.tumblr.com/post/150288344076/booooost-sympathypaynes-good-for-her-that). 
> 
> PS, for those who don't know baseball, a Balk (sounds like Bawk) is basically when the pitcher starts a pitch but looks at first base... or there are a lot of rules apparently that I don't care about. [Balks](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Balk) are just fun to see if it's not your team doing it. (WHY DIAMONDBACKS WHY?) 
> 
> Title from "Love Make the World Go Round" by Jennifer Lopez and the AMAZEBALLS Lin-Manuel Miranda


End file.
